


Valiant

by AstraKiseki



Category: Exalted
Genre: Abyssals, Biting, Bloodplay, Breathplay, Choking, F/M, Rough Sex, Solars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-15
Updated: 2012-02-15
Packaged: 2017-10-31 05:19:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/340363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstraKiseki/pseuds/AstraKiseki





	Valiant

One of the most unpleasant things about Oaths was the simple facts that violating them had such consequences and worse for somewhat honor-bonded maidens, one tended to have difficulties dealing with the concept of outright breaking such Oaths, even if it meant she remained a hostage. But then again, Haruhi had decided, it was just more fun to make things so much more difficult for the other party by complying with the terms, so it didn't bother her _too_ terribly much.  
  
Tall, dark and handsome, Unbroken Gloom Without Mercy loomed over her, crimson eyes narrowed and the world around her veiled by his violently violet hair, pallid lips curled into a snarl after he had just backed her against glass, the towered skyline of Chiaroscuro beyond that. A black bruise was blossoming on his brow, threatening to break the skin and drip down on her round face.  
  
 **"Shut up."**  
  
The voice was fraught with frigid anger and command, the expectation, no, the order to be silent. In the face of such power, Haruhi cracked a smile as she filled her answer with her own essence and a stolen Charm, a hard-taught trick learned from an associate.  "Shut up, shut up," her words took on a mocking, sing-song pitch, "Make me, gloomy butt."  
  
Anger flashed across his face, eyes widening, not a single touch of color coming to his face. The distraction, (how could someone remain so pale while so angry?) was enough that her feet were dangling helplessly off the floor by the time she realized his hand was on her collar, the fabric taut against the back of her neck as he closed the distance in between them, so that her button nose was an inch from his aquiline visage, staring right into bloody eyes that seemed more like empty spheres of marble than the flesh of a living person. It made her curious when she knew he was trying to make her afraid.  
  
As much as she wanted him to hurt her, have an intention to do so, break the Oath that kept him from killing her and her from attempting to escape, Haruhi was just as tempted to stay, to keep messing with him to teach him a lesson, or even better, disrupt more than the one plan she knew. He was close enough for her ploy, and so... When Haruhi wanted to be, she was quick. It was part of the trade of a street magician, little tricks of legerdemain, the hand being quicker than the eye, and definitely quicker than his vision, closing the distance in between their mouths to do exactly what he had demanded.  
  
The Midnight froze there, his hand constricting about the cloth in his fist and a rush of air into his nostrils. Surprise, that was good, still dangling her off of her sandalled feet, and he wasn't breaking the kiss (nope, his mouth was ever so slightly open), another positive sign... She opened an eye to find his eyes wide open, pupils dark and wide, reflecting back her own face.  
  
The Eclipse could feel her cheeks burn as her tongue flicked out, a delicate mote of light passing from her mouth into his, brushing against the roughness of his own tongue and diffusing a shivering, innocent seduction into the Abyssal's awareness, still watching his eyes. Those red eyes were swallowed by the darkness, Gloom breaking the kiss by unceremoniously releasing his grasp on her shirt. Before her feet could even touch the floor again, his arms suddenly surged with strength, shoving her, pinning her back against the crystal-clear wall as his caste mark finally broke, blood trickling down.  
  
"Don't," He whispered, eyes narrowed again, color finally staining his face, "make me enjoy this more than I already will." The Abyssal's hips shoved against her, keeping her there with unnatural strength, the same strength that now torn her bodice open before he began to slide down. "You should be happy, I only kneel for my master."  
  
Before Haruhi could answer back with something, that he should get used to it, all words swept away by a sharp pain amidst a pleasant warmth and forcing her hips to buck against Gloom's waist. His mouth was at one of her breasts, teeth gashing skin enough to bleed even as he suckled there like an infant. It was only fair for her to return the favor, her blunted nails digging into the nape of his neck, a Charm sharpening her nails to cut into him. A growl rumbled in his throat, approvingly as a hand quested downward.  
  
Another gasp sprung from her lips as he shoved her skirts upward, a sound from him as she pulled up his chin (more pain as his teeth left her breast, blood on his lips, but nothing that would break the Oath) and pressed her lips clumsily against his. She could taste the copper of her own blood on his lips, smell it as one of them squirmed, she wasn't sure if she was working body downward or he was finding his way upward until she felt something hard, thick pulsing in between her thighs, against that untouched place.  
  
His hand found her throat as she let out a helpless moan, calm and strong as he broke the kiss, another whisper. "Not a single word, Eclipse."  
  
Her laugh was an already breathless one, her thumb still on his chin and finding the beat of his heart, then just pressing down just a little lower, only a little as she smirked, the expression on his face a flicker of shock, realizing she was throwing back as hard as he could give. Then the look snapped, a sadistic sneer plastered across his face, and she could feel his hand shoving away her undergarments, unknotting something else and his hips moving away, suspending her with just his hand on her throat, enough to hurt.  
  
And yet, she knew damn well he wouldn't hurt her, amidst the threat of fainting, struggling for what little air she could get. It made things _worse_ , her grip tightening as he _took_ her with a single, clear stroke, almost too easily. The only sign she could feel of the last of her innocence broken was a sting of pain, the Abyssal seeming not to register any resistance as he shuddered, mouth open and staring at her, trying to suck in air just as she was, even as she restricted not air, but _blood_. The fight was quick there, fighting to be the last one coherent even as they controlled the other's breath, mouths locked onto each other, bodies shaking and Essences flaring, commands and demands countered and scorned by magic and will.  
  
Even so, Haruhi was the first to let out a choked scream as her body clenched about him, her fingers finally letting go of that fluttering pulse as fireworks filled her vision, a final, frantic Charm demanding he free his own grip of her Sol-be-damned throat. The heady rush of needed air left her light-headed, hot seed pouring into her as Gloom threw his own head back, giving into what looked to be an almost painful climax, pounding into her enough to not just bruise, but almost _crack_ the glass behind her, until finally, his strength gave. Her legs only had just enough fortitude to them to guide her descent, the Midnight sagging against her with desperate gasps.  
  
It took Haruhi a few moments to catch her breath, quietly panting, using the time to let her her trembling hands take on the routine of redressing herself, at least to attempt some semblance of modesty with what buttons and cloth were left.  
  
"So," he spoke in between gasps of air, "is it normal for an anima display to happen after _that_?"  
  
Just as the realization that she wasn't been quite as alone as she thought, a long-unheard but familiar hue-and-cry hit the air, the first thing of the night to strike at her heart and make her shiver. "Anathema!"  
  
And the bastard, maybe not too surprisingly, was unmoved. "Do you have any idea what you have gotten us into?" Gloom grunted, scooping up Haruhi, not even the black whirlpool of his anima enough to swallow up the white-gold fireworks of her own Essence. "Not only will your friends be on our heels now, the Wyld Hunt will join the chase."  
  
"Yes, I do have a bit of an idea," the Eclipse cheerfully winked. "You thought I'd let you keeping me be easy?"


End file.
